Emma-Ô
Emma-ô Small Mercies, by Robert Denton III é a Fortuna da Morte e Juiz dos Mortos, presidindo sobre o Meidô. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 15 Emma-Ô é auxiliado pelo Décimo Kami, Ryoshun. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 10 Aparência Qualquer um que olha para Emma-Ô percebe que o governante do submundo é uma fortuna muito, muito cansada. Seu rosto é carrancudo e vermelho, com presas e dentes compridos. Ele veste um chapéu com um caractere de "rei" inscrito na frente, e ele sempre carrega um antigo quadro onde consulta o karma antes de julgar a reincarnação. Ele tem sacerdotes, mas recebe poucas orações, já que geralmente consideram que isso o irrita, pois ele tem tanto trabalho para fazer que nunca pode dar atenção a elas. Burocratas e administradores muitas vezes colocam imagens de Emma-Ô em seus escritórios; sua fronte assustadora costuma ser usada como um bastião contra corrupção e ineficiência. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, pp. 141-142 Governando o Submundo Origens Conta-se que Emma-Ô foi o primeiro humano a morrer. Sozinho, ele viajou das terras dos vivos até o submundo do Yomi. Ele se tornou a Fortuna da Morte e Juiz dos Mortos, governando com justiça. Algumas histórias afirmam que Emma-Ô construiu ele mesmo as instalações do submundo.. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 141 Tôshigoku Emma-Ô criou originalmente o Tôshigoku como uma divisão especial dedicada à reabilitação da superabundância de rokugani mortos que foram vitimados em guerras injustas e improdutivas. Ele limpou uma vizinhança especialmente miserável do Gaki-dô, construiu o Castelo Tôshigoku lá e apontou um mazoku especialmente competente, Mujôki, o Fantasma da Impermanência, como guardião de sua legão, cujas fileiras incham rapidamente com as almas dos que morreram devido a violência injustificada. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 138 Governando o Meido As fronteiras inexpugnáveis do Yomi mantinham os males o Jigoku afastados, mas a queda de Fu Leng no submundo rachou essas fronteiras. Conforme Fu Leng, saturado com a maldade do Jigoku, ficava mais poderoso e influente, o Jigoku se insinuou cada vez mais para o Yomi, chegando a capturar vários sorei azarados, que sofrem desde então. Então chegou o Dia do Trovão. Devido ao amor que os Kami tinham pelos mortais conhecidos como os Sete Trovões, eles peticionaram o Tengoku para que os Trovões caídos pudessem viver o pós-vida junto a eles no Paraíso, em vez de arriscar se corromper no Yomi. Os intendentes do Paraíso fizeram ainda melhor, transportando o Yomi inteiro, com todos os seus Sorei, para os céus, onde as profanações do Jigoku não poderiam alcançá-los. O Yomi estava a salvo, mas o submundo foi perdido para o Jigoku, com exceção do Meido. Emma-Ô, seus Reis do Inferno e seus leais mazoku desceram das alturas para reconquistar o mundo abaixo. Eles retomara os níveis agora conhecido como Meido, Gaki-dô e o Tôshigoku das forças do Jigoku. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 134 Ryoshun Ryoshun, o primeiro Kami a ser devorado por Onnotangu e o único a parecer antes que Hantei salvasse os irmãos, foi encontrado por Emma-ô no Meido, aguardando. O Décimo Kami foi apontado para supervisionar as defesas das fronteiras entre o Jigoku e os outros níveis. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 139 Shugenja de Emma-Ô Todo Grande Clã apresenta um secto de sacerdotes fortunistas dedicados a Emma-Ô, que viajam constantemente, carregando seus artefatos sagrados com eles, para garantir que as almas dos finados possam encontrar seu caminho até o julgamento de Emma-Ô e de seu destino apropriado. Os Shugenja de Emma-Ô são especialmente raros, identificados rapidamente pelos sinais da benção da fortuna, como marcas de nascença irregulares. Eles são fáceis de se distinguir devido às suas túnicas brancas e sode cerimoniais, sendo treinados exclusivamente para interpretar as raras e enigmáticas respostas de seu patrono. Entre suas maiores capacidades está a capacidade de influenciar na decisão de Emma-Ô quanto à próxima destinação do falecido. Sua presença fora de funerais é considerada agourenta. Emerald Empire: The Essential Guide to Rokugan, p. 150 Kyûden Asako Kyûden Asako, um palácio cercado por estruturas e por um castelo mais antigo que o Império Esmeralda, possui termas que despejam águas ricas e minerais em bacias naturais. O palácio também está alinhado com vários Reinos Espirituais. Na calada da noite os administradores do jigoku e os empregados de Emma-Ô e seus Reinos do Inferno fazem uma longa escalada das entranhas da terra para relaxar de seus trabalhos estressantes, banhando-se nas termas. Courts of Stone, pp. 42-43 Categoria:Fortunas Categoria:Meido